Episode 9390 (26th February 2018)
Plot Within the school, Billy remonstrates with Mrs Lowe for going behind his back. Geraldine reveals she knows that his recovery isn't going well but refuses to reveal her sources. Billy suffers withdrawal symptoms and Geraldine puts on a show of being reasonable, suggesting Summer stays with them for a few days to catch up on her sleep and schoolwork. Summer doesn't want to though. Tyrone sees Ruby in the ginnel and finds Gemma looking after the girls. Annoyed with Chesney, he takes them away. Maria tells Beth what Craig said but his mum tells Maria to be more laid back. She does agree to speak with Craig about not encouraging Liam though. Bethany is rude to another customer and storms out for her lunch when Audrey remonstrates with her. Billy has agreed to give Summer over temporarily to Geraldine and tries to explain his reasons to the tearful girl. Geraldine promises not to be as strict as she was and invites Billy to visit as she leads Summer away. Zeedan tells Yasmeen he was unable to tell Alya the truth about him and Rana. Gary thanks Sarah for her help with Nicola. Alone in the flat, Billy is at his lowest ebb. He suddenly spots a pocket watch that used to belong to Todd. Alya offers to make an evening meal for the Nazirs but Zeedan lies that Rana has a work event. Gary apologises to Sarah and excuses his behaviour saying that his head has been all over the place. They agree to give things another chance. Craig tells Beth that he's just been checking the electrics after seeing some of the horrific things the police have to deal with. Worried about Bethany's attitude, Audrey and David ask Craig what's the matter with her. Bethany overhears them. Losing her temper, she tells Audrey she can stuff her job. Eileen tells Phelan that she failed with Nicola. Bethany takes her temper out on Craig and contacts Sam asking for an audition at a new club she's working for. She's disgusted to see Sarah and Gary emerge from upstairs. Lee meets Billy at St. Mary's where he offers the watch for more methadone. Lee suggests heroin and a desperate Billy accepts. Tyrone apologises to Gemma. He sees how well she gets on with the girls. Having both taken the drug, the two brothers lie in a daze in the aisle of the church. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Lowe - Laurietta Essien *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall *Mrs Hirst - Norma Kelly *Male Client - Anthony Schaeffer Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Weatherfield High - Classroom and exterior Notes *The scenes at Weatherfield High were recorded at the Oasis Academy on King William Street in Salford while location recording for St. Mary's Church took place at the identically named church in Prestwich, Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy gives way to Geraldine; Bethany unleashes her temper in the salon; and Tyrone is annoyed to find Gemma in charge of his children. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,150,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes